Healed Hearts and Reviled Lies
by K.E. Stevron
Summary: Well this is a romance fic about hermione and Draco, it takes place in the 7th year and there might be some harry & draco, harry & ginny, draco & hermione coupilings.


Disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I do however own this plot line, yay me.

Authors Note: Sorry this chapter is so short I just wanted to get it up.

* * *

Chapter One: Diagon Alley. 

Hermione smiled as she brushed her hair. It was the day before she left for Hogwarts. She was starting her 7th year. She had missed her friends a lot and was upset that she wasn't going to see them at the alley today.

"Miony hurry up!" Mr. Granger yelled up the stairs. He sounded rushed and tiered all at the same time.

"I'm coming!" Hermione yelled as she put her brush down and picked up her school list.

She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. She had defiantly grown up over the summer, you could say she had 'matured' she had lost some weight, she was tiny, but a good tiny, her hair was still brown but no longer bushy. She had put blond and copper streaks in it. When she smiled you could see how perfect her teeth were. She had a tiny green stud in her nose and when she brushed her hair behind here ears you could see the six earrings in each ear. She had also learned how to apply make-up properly to compliment her. Today she was wearing low cut hip huggers; they were a light blue and looked perfect on her. She was wearing a pink halter-top and it looked magical. Her makeup was simple, eyeliner and mascara.

"Ready?" Her father asked as Hermione came down stairs.

"Yeah." She said as she passed her dad with a smile and walked out to the car.

"Good, you still have to pack so we have to be quick." Miss. Granger said as she climbed into the passenger seat.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. She climbed quickly into the back seat.

15 minutes later the Grangers were walking through Diagon Alley. Hermione needed some new books and potion ingridents. She wanted to get a broom so she could play with the boys. She smiled as she walked into Florish and Blotts. She walked over to the salesperson.

"May I help you?" A tall man with brown eyes and blond hair asked as he saw her approcing.

"Yes uhmmm... I need these books." Hermione said as she handed him the list.

"Ahhh. A Hogwarts student." He said as he walked behind the counter. A few seconds later he emerged with the books. "Here." He said as he handed them to her.

"Thanks." Hermione said as she took them and handed him the galleons. She walked out of the store and handed him the books. "Thanks dad." She said.

"Her--!" Mr. Granger said as his daughter turned and walked into someone.

"Ouch." Hermione mumbled, falling over. She looked up to see the person she least wanted to run into. "Watch were your going Malfoy!"

"Exuse me?" He said looking down at her. "Granger?!" He yelled. "Filthy mudblood." he muttered. He imideatly regreted it. The only reason he had ever called her that was to impress his father, who was now in Askaban, and his friends.

Hermione looked at him sadly. "I can't belive I thought you would change." She said.

"Her-Granger." Malfoy said almost calling her buy her first name."I'm sorry." He said finally, extending his saft pale hands.

"I don't care!" Hermione practicly screamed. She hit his hand away and stormed off toward Madam Malkins Robes Shope.

Draco Malfoy looked at Hermione runing off. He felt bad, and understood why it hurt to be called a mudblood. He didn't actually care enough to fallow after her so he walked of towards the Ice Cream Parlor. He sat down in one of the chairs and rested his head on his hand.

"Why do girls have to be so confusing?" He asked himself.

"Because they don't know what they want." Harry Potter said as he sat down next to Malfoy. "Draco why do you have to be such a prat around her?" Harry asked.

Harry and Draco had become friends over the summer. Harry had spent some time at Draco's place and they had taken turns cursing Dudley Dursley. Harry didn't want his friends to find out about there friendship. But right now Draco needed his help and Harry was going to give it.

"I thought you weren't coming." Draco said to him. "I don't know why I'm like that to her." He added answering his question.

"Well I told her I wasn't so she wouldn't look for me." Harry said. "Well maybe you should figure it out." He added in reply.

* * *

I'm kinda proud of this chapter but if your not please R&R if you are guess what? R&R. I always love some good old CC, keeps the tears away. 


End file.
